The telephone is the widest used of all communication devices.
Telephone dialers are popular devices which automatically dial preprogrammed numbers. Such dialers are used on telephones, usually as an extra set of push buttons or as a prearranged code using the ordinary key pad. Telephone companies store frequently dialled numbers for speed dialing subscribers.
With increased use of the telephone and increased telephone stations, numbers become more complex. In the United States at the time of this invention, a standard number has seven digits, a cross-town number may have ten digits, and a long-distance number has eleven digits. International dialing may require fourteen digits or more. A credit card may have fourteen or sixteen digits or more which may need to be transmitted into a standard telephone mouthpiece. A telephone credit card at this time typically has fourteen digits.
A need for speed dialers of all types continues to exist. The field of speed dialers is crowded, and even small advances make major contributions to the field of speed dialing.
The term "dialer" may be a misnomer and is used universally and herein to include the input into a telephone line of standard DTMF tones as well as interrupt sequences.
The present invention is directed to providing a speed dialer using unique construction and technology, making the dialer commonly available and commonly portable.